


Paola x Frog- Embrace

by umeret



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umeret/pseuds/umeret
Summary: I LITERALLY- ok, I tried to make a serious fic but here's this.
Relationships: Paola | Elephant Car/Frog (Popee the Performer)
Kudos: 19





	Paola x Frog- Embrace

It was a normal, hot day in the large desert Paola lived in. She was the elephant car of Papi's circus. The support, the vehicle, the foundation. You'd think she hated her job, but you'd be wrong. She loved it! Helping Popee, Kedamono, and Papi made her day, even if Popee went crazy and ruined the shows sometimes. She'd do whatever was asked just to help out her coworkers. She really was a kind soul.  
But she wasn't always this way. She used to despise her coworkers, dread every day of business, and was extremely aggressive. That is, until someone had hopped his way into her little heart. Who, you ask? A nameless man, a reckless adventurer, and a man of justice. Who? Well, he was only known as "the frog". This frog was no ordinary frog, however. He was able to survive in a desert, meaning he clearly had some skill of survival compared to an ordinary frog. Most frogs would die out instantly. And this trait of his was something Paola thought was stunning, shocking, and most of all- interesting. She wanted to get to know the frog a bit more. She wanted to hold his tiny hands with her trunk, embracing him in every which was, maybe even kissing- no, that's too far. Or that's what she thought...so, after that moment, they fucked.


End file.
